Dancing Angel
by Maxride102607
Summary: It's about Nick or Fang having troubles with his girlfriend Lissa and finds a dancer named Max. Who he might start having feelings for. FAX
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. James Patterson does.

**Chapter 1**

I ran down the hall and turned right and left trying to see the nearest exit.

"Oh crap", I said as I heard a "Nick."

You probably have no idea what's happening so I'll tell you. I'm trying to run away from my current girlfriend, Lissa, whom is okay but is really annoying. I mean a guy needs some space. So since you get what's happening now I'll get back to my story.

I turned right and went through the door and found myself in the auditorium.

I looked out the window and saw that she had went the opposite way.

I breathed a sigh of relief and heard some classical music. I probably didn't hear it at first since I was focusing on running away from Lissa.

I looked and saw a girl dancing on the stage.

She obviously didn't hear me since she kept dancing to the music.

I was going to go and leave but I was mesmerized by her graceful dancing.

Her leaps, twirls, and other ballet terms I didn't know were so amazing.

She was beautiful too and looked so angelic that I thought she would sprout wings and fly to the heavens.

The music soon slowed to a stop and so did she.

When she opened her eyes she noticed me and started blushing.

She kept muttering "oh he's going to start teasing me" and put her hands up to her face.

I walked up to the stage and went near her.

"I'm not going to tease you. I thought you danced really well."

"Really? I'm sorry it's just that I get embarrassed when people see me dance like that."

"By the way my name is Nick."

"I'm Max"

I was going to say something until I heard a high pitched "Nick."

I sighed and told Max "see you later" and ran out of the auditorium.

A/N: So would do you think? Do you think I should continue it? Please comment. Also Nick is Fang.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. James Patterson does.

**Chapter 2**

**Saturday**

I was waiting at the entrance of the mall for my girlfriend and she was late by an hour.

I decided to call her and when she picked up I said, "Where are you? I've been waiting at the mall for an hour."

"Huh what are you talking about? Oh I'm sorry Nicky poo but I have plans. See you later."

I hated it when she called me that and was really pissed off that she forgot and had plans.

I started walking down the street until I saw a blur of blond hair pass by.

It reminded me of the girl Max but I didn't think it was her until I saw the girl wearing the same outfit when as Max when she was dancing on the stage.

I started running after her and saw her at a park crying.

She seemed to be mad and sad at the same time. All the feelings of me being angry disappeared and I was worried.

I ran closer to her.

She looked up and got all embarrassed but I told her "Its okay to cry."

"But I'm being stupid, I'm crying just because I'm the worst in my class and I just ran out because my teacher and classmates were teasing me because I was behind."

She put her head down and started crying.

I didn't know what to do but for some reason I started putting my arms around her until she stopped crying. It just seemed to be the right thing to do.

After she stopped crying she started blushing and said "thanks for cheering me up. You're Nick right from yesterday?"

"Yea. I know we just met but do you want to go get a drink or something from Starbucks, my treat."

"Sure I'd like that."

We started walking toward Starbucks and we learned a lot about each other. I found out we had a lot of things in common.

We reached Starbucks and got two plain black coffees. We both liked the sharp, bitter taste.

We sat down and just started talking about random stuff until she told me she had to get back to the studio.

"Thanks for helping me when I was crying and buying me the coffee."

"No problem and I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow as friends."

"Okay. Here's my number."

We said bye and I felt a hell lot better than before.

A/N: I'm not sure if this chapter was really great but please comment and sorry if Max was too ooc. I think for the next chapter I'll put Max's POV about this whole thing and thanks for all the great comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. James Patterson does.

**Chapter 3**

**Max's POV on Saturday**

I was walking to my ballet class but I kept thinking about that Nick guy from yesterday.

I remembered how he complimented me on my dancing.

I sighed wishing that my ballet teacher would say that. She hated me ever since I first stepped inside.

The dance studio was coming up. I went in and was greeted by my teacher yelling at me for being late.

She made us start with a warm-up and started saying all the wrong things I was doing.

After, she told us to copy what she did which consisted of pirouettes, spins, and a leap as the finish. Everybody did it perfectly and she complimented all of them until it was my turn.

I did the pirouettes and spins fine. I started the leap okay but when I landed I landed wrong on my foot and fell.

The whole class started laughing and instead of the teacher asking if I was okay, she said "You're a disgrace to ballet. You can't even do this simple move right."

I felt tears coming to my eyes as I kept hearing all the taunting.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran out side almost crashing into people.

I ran to the park and kept crying. I heard someone running up to me and I looked.

It was the boy Nick. I felt so embarrassed that he saw me like this but I heard him say "it's okay to cry"

"But I'm being stupid, I'm crying just because I'm the worst in my class and I just ran out because my teacher and classmates were teasing me because I was behind."

I didn't hear him say anything so I continued crying.

I just kept crying but after a while I felt arms around me enveloping me in warmth. I felt safe.

I stopped crying and started blushing.

I thanked him and was going to leave until he asked if I wanted to get a drink from Starbucks.

I said "Sure I'd like that"

While we were walking down to Starbucks we talked about ourselves and found out that we had a lot of stuff in common.

We both got plain black coffees and sat down.

It helped me feel better.

We started talking about random things until I realized I should get back to the studio.

I thanked him again for helping me and for buying me the coffee.

He asked me if I wanted to do anything tomorrow as friends and I said okay and gave him my number.

I felt so happy and warm on the inside. I think I'm starting to love him.

A/N: Comment. Also I don't know much about ballet. So sorry if the moves sound stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sunday**

I called Max and asked if she wanted to go to the carnival that was here for a week.

She said yes and I told her I would pick her up in half an hour.

I drove to her house with the directions she gave me and picked her up.

"Hey Nick thanks for picking me up."

"No problem."

I put the radio on and we started singing to "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 (A/N: yea random but I love the song).

We got to the carnival and being the gentleman I am I paid for the tickets.

Max wanted to go on the roller coaster first.

The line was short so we got on pretty fast. It was starting to go up for the big drop and when we got to the top, she held my hand and closed her eyes. I looked at her in surprise but as soon as I did we went down fast.

When the ride was over we went on all these other rides. After going on a lot of fast and dizzy rides we decided to go grab something to eat.

We got two burgers and fries with some soda. We talked about all the rides we went on so far and what to do next.

We were walking in the area with the games and prizes. I saw Max looking at all the big stuffed animal prizes and being a guy and all of course I had to win a prize for the girl right.

So I walked towards the game booth with the bottles and the balls that you had to throw at them.

The lady at the booth said "Five dollars for three balls."

I gave her five bucks and she gave me three balls in return.

I threw the first two but they didn't hit it. Third times the charm right.

I threw it and it actually hit the bottles with them all tumbling down.

"What prize do you want?"

I picked the big stuffed bear and gave it to Max.

She started blushing and said thanks.

We went on more rides but soon the sky turned black and it was night.

At night they were going to do fireworks, so we went to the Ferris wheel to get a better look.

We gave the guy our tickets and went in the seats.

The ride started going up and then the fireworks started going off.

It was our turn to go on the top and I watched the different fireworks until I felt something warm in my hand.

It was Max's hand. I looked at her and when she turned she smiled at me and went back to watching the fireworks. I did too.

Soon the fireworks ended and we walked to the car and got in.

I walked her up to her house.

"Thanks for giving me a good time and winning me the bear."

"No problem."

We just stood there in silence but for some reason I started leaning down and was closing on her lips with mine.

We were about to kiss until

"Max! Hurry up! I need your help with my project."

"That's my really annoying brother. Looks like I got to go. Bye!"

"Bye."

A/N: So what do you think? Please comment. Also thanks for all the great comments!


	5. Chapter 5

For the people who are wondering if they ever met each other, in the first chapter when Nick saw her dancing was the first time and they couldn't stop thinking about each other and as they meet again they instantly click and start liking each other. But if you guys want I could do like a chapter as like they met each other as kids but forgot each other. Also THANK YOU for all those great and encouraging comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. James Patterson does.

"Nick! Wake Up!"

"Okay mom"

I groaned as I got up and went to the bathroom to wash up.

After I changed I went downstairs, took a quick breakfast, said bye to my mom, and went to my car.

I started thinking about yesterday with Max. Her smile brightening up my day and well how much fun we had together. That day was way better than a date with Lissa. Her dates always consisted of going to the mall to try out clothes or some other girly thing.

As I kept thinking about these things I found that I was at school. I parked and went to go to my locker.

I was putting books in to my locker until I heard a "Hey Nick." It was Max.

"Hey Max."

We started talking about yesterday when I heard "Nicky poo"

I groaned and said, "Hey Lissa"

She clung to my arm which really annoyed me.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Lissa this is Max. Max this is Lissa."

"Nice to meet you Lissa."

"Yea whatever, oh by the way did Nick tell you that I was his girlfriend."

"No but that's good for you."

I wasn't sure but I think I saw Max's expression go all sad but it was just for a second.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Nick. You too Lissa."

I saw Max leave.

"So Nicky poo do you want to do anything after school."

"No I'm busy," I said rather harshly.

"You know you seemed rather chummy with that dumb blonde." (A/N: I'm not saying anything bad towards blond so if you're blond and offended I'm sorry.)

"She's not dumb."

"Yea whatever but stop hanging out with her."

"You can't tell me what to do" and after that I walked away to find Max.

I swear I'm going to break up with that girl one day.

I found Max near the courtyard. I ran up to her.

"What do you want?"

"What's with the harsh attitude?"

"Well you never told me about your girlfriend."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I thought you liked me because I like you." I saw her face go all red and turn to run away.

I ran up to her and turned her around and well kissed her on the mouth.

She, at first fought back but then started kissing back. We kept kissing until our lungs were aching for air.

Then she asked "Does that mean you like me and what about your girlfriend?"

"Well duh I like you and I was thinking about breaking up with her."

"Are you sure?"

I kissed her again and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

She laughed and said "Yea."

Let's just say we kept kissing until a teacher yelled at us and made us go to class.

A/N: What do you think? Do you think I rushed it a little bit. Please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. James Patterson does.

**Chapter 6**

I didn't have any classes with Lissa so I couldn't tell her I wanted to break up with her yet. So I had to wait till after school.

I found her near the entrance of the school.

"Hey Lissa, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, what is it Nicky poo."

"Ok stop calling me that and I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I want to break up with you." I was going to go short and subtle

"WHAT!" Ow I think I popped an eardrum.

I was going to say something until I heard Max calling me over.

I quickly ran over not wanting to hear Lissa's reaction.

**Lissa's POV**

"I want to break up with you."

"WHAT" I screeched. This is not what I intended him to tell me. I was wondering why he would want to break up with me. I mean I'm perfect.

I heard someone call Nick's name. I looked, it was that stupid girl Max and Nick actually went over.

She must be the reason why Nick broke up with me.

I was going to get my revenge.

**Nick's POV**

I went over to Max. I told her I broke up with Lissa.

"Are you sure that was a good idea" she said as her face showed worry.

"Yea it's no problem."

"Ok if you say so. Oh and guess what."

"What?"

"A famous ballerina came into my dance studio and it seemed she liked me even though my teacher protested. She recommended me to go audition for a renowned art school that includes ballet."

"Really, when is it?"

"It's this Saturday at 4 at the Burling Hotel. (A/N: made that up obviously unless there is actually a hotel named that) Are you going to come?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She smiled which made me go all warm on the inside and kissed me. I was going to kiss back but she took off and said, "Bye! I have to start working on my routine."

I waved goodbye and started walking to my car.

I hoped my relationship with her would never end.

What the couple didn't know was that a certain red head had overheard their conversation.

A/N: So what'd you think? Please comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all those great comments!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. James Patterson does.

**Chapter 7**

**Thursday**

"Okay, Nick I need you to watch me and see if I do anything wrong. Ok?"

"Uh okay" I said hesitantly. I mean I have no clue about ballet but if it's helping her than I guess I'll try.

I saw her put the stereo on and she started dancing.

Ok so far of what I've seen is her do some twirly things and leaps.Wow, even though I had no idea what she was doing I was just amazed she was able to do this. This reminds me of the time when I first met her.

Soon she came to an end.

"So what'd you think?"

"I thought it was perfect."

She smiled and said, "Thanks."

"So are we done because I'm starving."

"No, Nick were going to be here for like hours until I get his right."

"What?"

So after agonizing hours of watching her dance and my stomach rumbling and aching for food, she was finally done and I offered her a gourmet meal. Burgers and fries.

We went to the parking lot and went to my car.

Then we drove to McDonalds and ordered food.

I got our food as Max went to go get seats,

I sunk my teeth on the warm burger and my hunger was soon fading away with every bite.

"So do you think you got your moves right now?"

"Well I know them but I still need to work on them."

"So does that mean everyday of this week until Saturday I have to watch you dance and torture my stomach with hunger?"

She laughed and said, "Yep."

I groaned but seeing her dance and torturing my stomach was better than being with Lissa.

After we ate we went back to my car and was driving her back home.

I parked in front of her house and walked her to her house.

We went to the door and I started leaning until

No not her brother but the sprinklers turning off on us.

We were getting soaked so Max started heading on inside.

"I'm never kissing you in front of your house again" I yelled as I went toward my car.

She just laughed again and waved good bye. I waited for her to go inside then went off.

And let's just say this is what we did for the past few days minus the sprinkler going off.

A/N: You like it? Please comment.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about not updating in a while and thanks for the great comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. James Patterson does.

**Chapter 8**

**Friday**

It was the day before Max's audition and I decided to take her out to an ice rink to calm her nervousness.

I drove to her house and picked her up.

"So how's your routine so far?"

"I think it's ok but what if I mess up tomorrow or what if the judges don't like it!"

"Max calm down you'll do fine."

We just kept talking about how she would do in the audition until we got to the ice rink.

We paid for the rentals and went to put them on. After cramming our feet into the skates, we went into the rink.

I went on the ice and started skating until I noticed that Max wasn't in the ice rink.

"Why aren't you skating?"

I saw Max blush and heard her say "I don't really know how to skate."

"You, the girl who can dance gracefully on the ground, can't do the same on the ice.

"Shut it and help me."

I went toward her and helped her on to the ice. She was right. Her feet kept shaking from the unbalance with her blades on the ice.

I held on to her hand and started skating.

"Nick stop going too fast I'm going to fall."

I didn't say anything and just kept on skating until I felt her hand come out of mine.

I looked back to see Max on the ice looking kind of mad. I skated toward her and was putting my hand toward hers to help her back up.

I saw Max starting to smile and took my hand but instead of me helping her up, she pulled me down to the freezing ice,cold rink.

She started laughing and tried to stand up but failed due to her inexperience at ice skating. So instead I stood up and helped her up as well.

We started skating again and gradually she got better at it but we still held hands, enjoying the warmth of each other.

After an hour of skating we decided to stop and go home.

We gave back the ice skates and went to the car. I drove her to her house and walked her up the steps.

This time I kissed her and nothing went wrong unlike past experiences.

"Thanks for doing this Nick. I feel so much better about tomorrow."

"No problem."

I waited for her to get inside the house.

I went back in to the car and started driving back home glad that Max felt less nervous about the audition.

A/N: How was the chapter? Please comment!


	9. Chapter 9

This story will not have them being the flock, since I was trying to make a story of having the flock as normal people. I know that I haven't put the others in the story and I will try and put them in. Thank you for the comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. James Patterson does.

**Chapter 9**

**Saturday **

**Lissa's POV**

Today was the day I was going to get my revenge on that little Max for taking away my Nick.

I was going to humiliate her at her audition or whatever and Nick for sure will come back to me. It was a fool proof plan. Nothing could go wrong.

**Max's POV**

Today was the day that my dreams would come true or maybe come true. I've always dreamed about being a famous ballerina.

I kept thinking about these thoughts until I heard my mother calling for me.

"Honey it's time for your audition."

"Ok mom I'm coming."

I went downstairs with a bag that contained my ballet outfit and went to the garage to get in the car.

I hoped Nick would be there by the time I got there.

I just looked out the window through the whole ride and thought about all the possibilities that could happen during the audition. One, I could completely mess up or two, I could do really well and get the scholarship for the renowned art school.

I was really hoping for number two and started thinking about all the positives which calmed my nervousness a bit. Though as we made it to the Burling hotel I got more nervous and scared about what might happen during my audition.

There wasn't any sign of Nick so far which made me more nervous if that was even possible. I followed my mom to the front desk to sign the forms.

My mom and I filled out all the forms and I was given a number, 24.

The lady at the desk told me to go up on the stage when my number was called.

I nodded and went to go into the changing room to change into my ballet outfit. I looked around to see if Nick came but there was still no sign of him.

I changed and went out of the room. Where was Nick? He said he would be here. What if something bad happened to him?

It seemed as I was thinking about all the possibilities why Nick wasn't here somebody had walked toward me and said "hey".

I turned around to see Nick and I hugged him so hard with relief that I bet he was in pain. Yep, his face showed slight pain. I said sorry and let him go.

"Do you feel ok?"

"Well besides me wanting to barf my guts out everything else seems to be fine."

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

"I guess."

We talked a little bit more and I told my parents that Nick was here until I heard an announcement for all the dancers to get in line.

I said bye as we split ways, Nick and my parents going to get seats while I went to get ready and get in line.

I saw other girls getting ready and saw one already go on the stage to do her audition.

The line went quicker than I hoped for and soon it was my turn after someone announced my number and name.

I stepped out to see a lot of people in the audience and didn't start dancing when the music started until I saw Nick's face. I felt more confident and started doing my routine. I felt good dancing up here.

**Nick's POV**

I went into a seat and waited for Max to be called up. For some reason all the other girl's routines didn't appeal to me. It felt like a really long time until Max's name was called.

I saw her go on stage and when the music started she didn't start dancing.

I was wondering why she didn't start dancing. Then I saw her look at me and she looked more confident and started dancing.

She was dancing so beautifully like the first time I met her. I just kept looking at her dance until I saw something shiny catch my eye on the stage.

**Lissa's POV**

I waited for the girl's name to be called out before I went behind the stage with a little bag. It seemed that security wasn't really tight here.

I waited for the perfect moment before I released what was in the little bag. They were small marbles. I rolled them out in front of her. It seems nobody noticed it or something. Maybe they were mesmerized by her dancing.

**Nick's POV**

Before I could say anything about it I saw Max going closer and closer to the shiny whatever thing it was until she stepped on it.

It was as if it went in slow motion. I saw Max slip but she didn't land on the floor. She was closer to the edge so she fell right off the stage.

I ran to her before anybody even got out of their seats. Her parents were right behind me.

Everybody started crowding around her and I tried to shake Max awake hoping that it was just a small injury and she would just wake up.

She didn't wake up.

A/N: How was it? Sorry if the falling thing wasn't that good. Please comment!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank You for all the comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. James Patterson does.

**Chapter 10**

I stayed at her side even when the ambulance came to take her away. It was only when she was steered into a room I was torn way and had to wait in the waiting room with her family.

I looked at her family and saw her parents and brother with worried and scared expressions. I probably had the same expression.

It felt like an eternity until I saw a doctor come out and talk to Max's mom and dad. I could hear what the conversation was between the doctor and Max's parents.

The doctor said, "It seems your daughter is just unconscious and is not injured anywhere near the head."

I saw her parents breathe a sigh of relief. I did too.

"Though there are some complications."

"Complications?"

"Well were not sure when she will exactly wake up."

"Is there anything else?" Her parents faces were filled with worry again.

I saw the doctor sigh before saying "It says here that your daughter loves to dance."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You see while examining her for injuries I found some problems with her legs and it seems that due to those problems your daughter may never be able to dance again."

I don't know what her parents response was since the only thing in my mind was that Max may never be able to dance again.

That would be impossible for her. She loved to dance. I didn't want that to happen to Max.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts I didn't see the doctor walking toward me.

"You are Max's boyfriend? Am I right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well did you hear the conversation I had with her parents?" He gestured to her parents. After I nodded he continued.

"You see if Max really did love to dance, the news would shock her." I nodded again. "She may go into shock or depression and you being her boyfriend will have to be her support during this phase for her. Okay?"

I answered with a "Yes." Then the doctor left.

Later on they let us go in to see her. I saw all the hospital machines connected to her. I didn't really know most of the machines but just some.

I sat in a chair next to her bed and anxiously waited for Max to wake up, feeling bad that when she woke up she would hear very horrible news that would definitely impact her life.

A/N: What do you think? Please comment!


End file.
